Facts about Numberblocks Basics
Basics 1 * Jay was inspired by Baldi's Basics to make the first Numberblocks Basics game. * While developing the game, he decided to make EVERY character programmed have a jumpscare. One was originally the only character to jumpscare the player instead of everyone. * Seven and Nine's jumpscare sounds both came from one source (the Just Add One episode from Numberblocks) * Eight's jumpscare was inspired by the infamous Boris the Red Teeth Guy from several GoAnimate videos in 2016. * Two's entire AI was a pun. * One being angry is considered by Jay as "the most darkest moment in the game". * Jay tested his sister on the game, and she got the guts scared out of by Seven. * Seven has the biggest teeth in the game during his jumpscare. Basics 2 * The main reason why Jay based the second game off of FNAF rather than Baldi is because of how everyone jumpscares you in Basics 1, opposed to Baldi, where only he jumpscares you. * All of the Birthday Numberblocks are based on FNAF characters. * Birthday Three unintentionally resembles the character who appears on AJ's shirt in all of the Baldi musicals. She also resembles Tera from Scratch. All due to the 3 of them being blue and white. ** Ever since Jay acknowledged that B. Three looks like the former character, he cannot stop looking at it or thinking of Birthday Three when watching the Baldi musicals. * Birthday Four and Lucky are actually 1 character. Lucky serves as Four's puppet. * Birthday Five resembles the Mangle. * The jumpscare sounds for all characters but Lucky are straight from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Lots of stuff were cut out of the game. ** Punchcar's Six was originally going to appear in the game as "Birthday Six", but was scrapped for unknown reasons. ** A character similar to Lolbit, who shares the model of Birthday Three, was originally going to appear, but was scrapped. ** Originally, Birthday Three was originally going to be accompanied by mini versions of her. They were scrapped, but they eventually became the basis for Plushi in Basics 4. ** Birthday Eight and Birthday Nine were originally planned to be in the game, but they were cut due to too many characters. Basics 3 * Jay drew the game out on paper moments and planned it before creating the game. * Lots of stuff were originally unused or changed in the game. ** Sixty-Five's jumpscare was originally a close up of one of his eyes rather than his face. ** Sixty-Five was also originally the only one to jumpscare until Nine was added. ** There was originally going to be boss fights against the Roblocks, but was scrapped so that Jay can respect Punchcar's art. * Nine was imported from the first game to this one, but his jumpscare had to be remade. * This game heavily resembles the first one. * Originally, there was an ending where One meets robot versions of her friends, including herself, and gets jumpscared by Sixty-Five. Basics 4 * Originally, Gloomy Wunsie didn't have a name. Jay decided to use TSRITW's nickname for One, and use it to name the character "Gloomy Wunsie". Jay also created Gloomsie to oppose Nightmare from FNAF4. * The reason why there is no Gloomy Three is because the game takes place in a universe where One, Two and Four haven't met Three yet. * Plushi was made to oppose Plushtrap, but was also modelled after the mini-Birthday Threes who are unused in the second game. * Plushi is a plush toy of Pre-Birthday Three, which was brought home by the boy you play as in the game, who also suffers from hallucinations, thus hallucinates Gloomy One, Gloomy Two, Gloomy Four, Gloomy Six, Gloomy Wunsie and Gloomsie. * Plushi is the only non-hallucination in the game. * Gloomy Two has an obsession with cookies. It is implied that the boy who hallucinated him is a fan of Cookie Monster. Basics 5 * Circle, now known as Purple Pi, is based on the Circle from Mister Maker. * Soul is based off of Gastly from Pokemon, as well as his jumpscare sound resembling Gastly's cry. * All 4 characters are given voicelines in the game. Pulverizer and Soul's voices are inaudible and ear-piercing. * All of the characters jumpscares came from one source. Basics 6 * Birthday Six was originally going to return, but was scrapped. Basics 7 * The game was a revised version of "Game Time with Seven", which replaced all the characters and made the game a lot harder. * The skeleton was an inspiration from PTLD-93 from Tubbyland Return. ** The skeleton even has his jumpscare sound. Basics 8 * Originally, to tribute to Plushi, 2 bars of soap, shaped like Three were made. one was red and the other was blue. They both got scrapped. * Jay tweaked Tiberadog's AI so that he can jumpscare people who sit there silent for 30 seconds to avoid the other Numberblocks. Basics 9 * Three is absent from the game, leaving One, Two and Four as the only returning Numberblocks in the game. The reason behind this is because Parry's place and Wunsie's place take place in the same year, way before Wunsie and Three's locations were merged.